My Funny Valentine
by Muggle-Born939
Summary: Bloody Hell, Luna looks soo good right now. Time to make my move.


_**My Funny Valentine**_

_Ron's POV_

Bloody Hell…That's all on my mind. How am I supposed to do this? I am bloody 15. How should I ask Luna to be mine? (It even sounds wonderful in my head)! With the talent I have with girls I oughta ask Gwamp. Oi.

Oh, there she comes around the corner. She's coming this way! I better act cool. I feel stupid. I should act like myself, for a girl who talks about Crumple-Horn-Snorkaks, she should like me right?

Oh, she's here.

"He-Hey Luna," _stupid 'Hey' really Ferret could be better _than_ that!_

"Hi Ron..You watch out for Nargles. They like to attract couple," Luna said in her amazing, dreamy, (fill in with what nice thing you can and that's what I'm thinking!) voice.

Time to work my magic…Not literally.

"Lu-Luna, I just wanted to ask you if you would like tobemyvalentine."

"Excuse me?"

"Umm, nothing." Bloody coward in me!

_Luna's POV_

"Okay bye Ginny, Hermione, Fay. See you at Hogsmade."

I have suck nice friends.

"La la la la."

Oh, Valentine's Day. My father always told me he fell for my mum on this day.

_I miss her so much. Only 9 years of my life with her. At least she probably has a Crumple-Horn Snorack with her to keep her company, _I think as I sigh.

Maybe Ron will ask me to be his Valentine. It will sure make my day. I'm starting to not mind Nargles pushing us around. *Sigh*

Oh, I see Ron. Huh, he looks really uncomfortable. Maybe he's sick? Oh, wait never mind he looks better. I'll go over there to make sure he's okay.

_Ron's POV _

Oh Merlin's Saggy Y fronts. That was bloody awful I have got to get out of here before I empty all and I mean all content in my stomach.

I've got to go.

_Meanwhile in the Common Room …..No POV_

"Hey Harry, Gin."

"Hello Hermione," they said at the same time.

"Hey have you seen Ron? I was talking with Luna and then went to go see him before we all left to go to Hogsmade and couldn't find him."

"Maybe he was in the bathroom, took off his shirt and was checking out his tattoo to see if it was as 'macho' as mine," Harry said with a smirk as he smiled at Ginny from there very comfortable position (if you catch my drift).

Both Hermione and Ginny started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey Mione, Gin. Luna is at the door," said Neville.

"Let her in Nev," said Ginny.

As Neville disappeared out of the portrait, Luna came in.

"Ahh , what a wonder common room you have."

"Luna do you have your things?" said Ginny.

"Yes, right here," she said as she nodded her head to her bag.

"What are you ladies doing?" said Harry as Ginny left from their seat.

"Oh nothing honey just getting ready for Hogsmade," said Ginny.

"You could just wear a T-shirt and sweats, and I would still think-"

"The flattery will not make me forgive you."

_At the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory_

"So Luna, did Ron ask you yet?" said Hermione

"No, I don't think he will. Probably doesn't even like me."

"Luna, don't say that. We will make sure he knows what he's missing at Hogsmade. You will look a_mazing. _I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Ginny. I know you will."

"Let's get to business."

"Hey Gin."

"Yeah Mione."

"Why are you mad at Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny, what did he do?"

"Oh yeah, he says I can't beat him at wizards' chess. Proved him wrong."

"Nice."

"Brilliant."

_Back at Common Room_

"It's been 2 hours, how long is this going to take?" said Ron.

"I thought we were late!" said George as he was waiting for his girlfriend of 2 years Hermione.

"Don't expect anything. Oh wait here they come," said Harry.

"Wow," all the boys' said.

"Ready to go?" said the first male to recover (Harry).

_Harry and Ginny (Madame Puddifoots)_

As Harry and Ginny were ordering they decided to talk about Ron and Luna.

"Harry, do you think Ron is going to ask out Luna anytime soon?"

"Well you don't understand, he's –well he's nervous so yeah."

"Oh, so did you hear about the new broomstick they're making.."

_George and Hermione (Zonkos')_

"Madame Hermione let's go tour this amazing place."

"Seriously George, you already bought the place what more could you want."

"Oh just to roam around. There is a great backroom. Perfect for us"

"I like it."

"George? When do you think Ron is going to ask out Luna?" Hermione said as she fixed herself up, George the same.

"I honestly don't know love? He probably just nervous. You know him. He can be a bit of a coward," he said with a look of nothing.

"Yeah okay but that is still not nice to say about your brother," she scolded him.

_Luna and Ron (Three Broomsticks)_

"So Luna, how have you been?" said Ron.

"Oh wonderful," Luna stated with her dreamy voice.

"You look beauti-nice," Ron stuttered.

"Thank you, Ginny and 'Mione helped me get ready," she said with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You don't need to do anyth-"

"What would you to like to order?" the waiter said as he cut a blushing Ron off.

"Umm, I would like a butterbeer and a Ham Sandwich. What about you Luna?"

"Oh, I would like the Butterbeer and soup, Thank you."

"No Problem," said the waiter as he walked off.

"So Ron, what were you saying?"

"Nothing so Luna, any sign of Nargles?" said an embarrassed Weasley.

"None, well I was hoping to see one when I was with a man I liked, but you probably wouldn't want to hear me ramble," Luna said in her shy, airy voice.

_Ron's POV_

Oh Sweet Merlin, she likes someone else. Maybe I can change that. Oi, why can't I read her? She's so unpredictable, yet, I am so into that about her. Why, why, why?

Hold up. There's only 1 thing to do, and we ALL know what it is. Here I go…

"Luna?"

"Yes, do you want to… GO FOR A WALK!"

Merlin am I an idiot.

"Sure," there she goes looking at me like most look at her (count me out I have a special look in place for my Loony).

"Cool."

"So Luna," I swear we passed this rock 5 times.

"Yes?"

"Well you see I was wondering if you…" I need to stop trailing off or stalling.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I understand if you wouldn't, but you see I really like you and all and I was trying to ask you out, but I just couldn't. Seriously you don't make it easy on a bloke. You're a very pretty bird and I really like you, I sure I already said that but-"

Wow her lips feel very soft on mine. (Catch the drift).

"Yes, and I like you too."

All of a sudden she jerks toward me…THANK YOU NARGLES!

"Bloody Brilliant."

_A/N_

_Heya, if you cannot tell I love One-shots!_

_Soo please Read and review!_

_-Denny 3_


End file.
